The present invention relates generally to infant sleepers, and more particularly, is directed to an adjustable incline sleeper.
Bassinets are well known substitutes for large cribs, particularly for newborn infants, because of their smaller size. Because of their small size, they are generally well suited for transportation to and storage at different locations.
However, in many cases, bassinets also too large and bulky. Recently, Fisher-Price, Inc. has introduced a sleeper, which is formed by a frame which, when opened, has an X-shape with a fabric seat connected between the spaced apart upper ends for supporting an infant thereon. The upper ends of the frame can be inclined so that the fabric seat is also slightly inclined. The lower end supports are slightly curved so that the sleeper can be rocked back and forth gently, either by hand, or by a motor. This sleeper is advertised as being a sleeper in which an infant can nap or even sleep through the night, as well as being a playtime seat. Because of the X-shaped frame, this sleeper can be pivoted to a closed position in which the X-shape is collapsed and folded flat for storage and transportation.
However, the inclination of the upper end is at a fixed angle at all times. Further, the inclination angle is very small so that the infant cannot effectively sit up in the sleeper. Therefore, to feed the infant, it is necessary to remove the infant from the sleeper and place the infant in a highchair or the like.